


Primeiras Vezes

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Versatile Bunny
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: As primeiras vezes de Kenny e Butters eram sempre especiais, porém a noite do Ano Novo, com a neve caindo sem trégua lá fora, parecia uma data ainda mais apropriada para se ter mais algumas dessas, tão perfeitas, primeiras vezes.





	Primeiras Vezes

**Author's Note:**

> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen... então todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, o Kenny, pornô gay gratuito, o Butters sendo um anjo, angústia iminente, o Kenny, enredo clichê e não deve ser lida por ninguém (eu já citei o Kenny?)** 
> 
> Esta foi um presente para minha amiga ~SheilinhaSaint, e foi postada originalmente em 12/2016 no site Spirit;
> 
> Nem precisamos dizer o quanto o Kenny é pervertido, e o Butters é um demônio em pele de anjo...

##  ** Feliz Ano Novo... **

 

 

— Você tem certeza, Leo... não precisa fazer isso, não por mim.

— Eu quero fazer isso, Ken... você... não?

 

Aquela _não foi_ a primeira vez que Butters tocara no assunto, certo dia em uma sessão de amassos, ele tocou o pênis de Butters, e o pequeno loiro confidenciou que queria ter _a sua_ primeira vez com Kenny, não naquele dia, mas seria Kenny, _ninguém mais_.

Eles tinham 14 anos na época, era verão o calor suave das montanhas os rodeava, Kenny beijou Butters na testa e prometeu que esperaria por ele, tão virgem quanto Butters, eles estavam cobertos de esperma de um recente orgasmo, a conversa soou como uma daquelas promessas juvenis, eles riram, trocando um olhar longo, mesmo jovens aquela declaração deixaria qualquer um em estado de alerta, desde aquele dia Kenny se sentiu miserável e fantástico, ele não merecia esse anjo perfeito, _mas puta merda_ , ter alguém esperando por ele, _isso é algo incrível pra porra_. — Pensou Kenny à época.

 

— Quero pra caralho! Mas se você quiser esperar... porra, não precisamos marcar uma data, nem nada.

— Oh! Não, eu realmente quero marcar uma data, sabe? Torna tudo palpável!

 

Butters sorria com olhos fechados, suas bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados dos beijos trocados, Kenny brincou com um rasgo no joelho da calça jeans, era meio de dezembro, nevava muito lá fora e Butters estava atirado ao lado dele, ambos jaziam na cama de Butters, Kenny ainda se sentia tonto do orgasmo recente resultado de uma brincadeira qualquer, que nos últimos tempos _não satisfaziam_ Butters mais.

— Você sabe o que mais, é palpável? — Kenny falou subindo em cima de Butters.

Risinhos ecoaram o quarto, os pais de Butters estavam em Denver terminando algumas compras para o Natal, e Kenny mergulhou para um beijo ardente, pensaria na proposta de Butters depois, agora o importante era a boca vermelha de Butters, e a ereção dele que começava a acordar.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Dias depois, Kenny olhava pela janela e lembrava claramente como fora o primeiro beijo deles, os olhos brilhantes de Butters o encarando firmemente, seus lábios se aproximando dos lábios de Kenny corajosamente, e por fim, tocando-o timidamente pela primeira vez, Kenny lembrava quando os braços de Butters puxaram-no contra o peito estreito, o cheiro de hibiscos e outras flores desconhecidas enchiam a noite na praia do Hawaii, mas em suas narinas o aroma de Butters reinava absoluto. Kenny lembrava da sensação inusitada que ele sentiu, era uma dor na barriga, mas não como a fome tão conhecida, era mais como se seu estômago afundasse, como se um milhão de borboletas se sacudissem avidamente dentro dele, _era como morrer, só que recheado de uma felicidade nunca antes experimentada_ , eles eram tão crianças e Kenny nem sabia o que fazer com esta nova emoção.

Sete anos depois, olhando para o céu estrelado do dia atual, o último dia do ano, e lembrando disso tudo, Kenny ficava pensando que a noite era visualmente parecida, embora o cheiro no ar fosse de neve e o clima estivesse totalmente congelante, apesar de que eles dois _não eram mais os mesmos_ daquele tempo, a noite parecia propícia para uma nova primeira vez.

Havia algum tempo que os dois estavam em um tipo de relacionamento, não dava para dizer que era um namoro, mas não podia se dizer que era apenas amizade. Também Kenny detestava a expressão “amizade colorida”, embora para seu desespero, essa era a melhor definição da relação dele com Butters. Não foi falta dele querer tornar o relacionamento algo oficial, não foi falta dele ser alguém atencioso dentro do possível, e com certeza não era falta de bons amassos em cada instante disponível, Kenny desenvolvera diversas técnicas para beijar, apertar e lamber Butters ao longo dos anos, e Butters tinha suas próprias estratégias para fornecer golpes apertados na virilha de Kenny por baixo da mesa e por dentro das calças, durante qualquer encontro com a galera, enquanto ostentava sua mais conhecida _cara angelical_ , de alguma forma certa vez eles quase foram pegos por Kyle, que apertara os olhos observando Kenny morder os lábios até quase o sangramento profuso...

 

Eles passaram anos assim, brincando um com o outro, descobrindo, se aventurando. Kenny tivera outras experiências, namoradas e namorados que nunca duravam, ficantes, pessoas que ele trocou toques agitados em algum canto sujo e escuro depois de alguma festa qualquer, momentos sem importância induzidos por qualquer motivo que os adolescentes nunca sabem de onde vem.

Para amargura de Kenny, Butters também teve suas aventuras, namoradas e namorados... Bradley, o amigo do Acampamento Gay era o mais presente, incontáveis vezes Kenny encontrou ele e Butters agarrados engolindo a cara um do outro em alguma festa escolar. Também houve Charlotte, a namorada canadense que mais deu dor de cotovelo em Kenny do que ele podia recordar, o relacionamento de Butters com ela ia e vinha, era uma versão à distância da relação de Stan com Wendy, e passado um tempo Kenny — bom como era em se adaptar a condições desfavoráveis — até descobriu como tirar proveito da situação: Em uma bela noite ele sorrateiramente rastejou pela janela para o quarto de Butters, era uma noite de primavera, o amigo conversava com a namoradinha por Skype, e quando a conversa suja e cheia de sexo virtual terminara, havia o rescaldo do encontro online, Butters ostentava _uma ereção magnífica_.

E naquele dia aconteceu o _primeiro_ boquete que Kenny deu em alguém, uma de suas primeiras vezes favoritas até então.

Foi delicioso sentir o membro pálido e longo de Butters no auge dos seus 14 anos, latejando inchado... e em seguida se derramando entre os lábios de Kenny, aquecendo sua boca, seu coração e sua alma enquanto Butters gemia _“Nossa, Ken... hmm... você é mesmo... ah... incrível...”_ ouvir seu nome sussurrado e cheio de erotismo, dava a Kenny a certeza que queria fazer isso _tantas vezes_ quantas pudesse.

Depois desse primeiro boquete as coisas esquentaram, dia após dia, Butters queria repetir, exigia retribuir, Kenny obviamente não iria rejeitar esse oferecimento, eles passaram a fazer isso muitas vezes, até mesmo depois que o namoro com Charlote acabou, e eles aproveitavam as Festas do Pijama de Stan e Kyle para se isolarem foragidos em algum local da casa dos amigos, onde davam amassos ardentes, certa vez Kenny teve certeza que Cartman os viu, mas o gordo foi chantageado com um pacote de salgadinhos tamanho extragrande, para não dizer nada a ninguém, e esquecer que talvez ouvira gemidos.

Não que Kenny se importasse se alguém soubesse, mas ele queria preservar a fama de _Anjo Inocente_ que sabe-se lá porque, Butters carregava consigo para onde quer que ele fosse.

Olhando para trás, Kenny sabia que era uma escolha certa dar um passo à frente, Kenny tinha 16 anos agora, Butters completara 17 recentemente, parecia uma idade apropriada, era noite de Ano Novo e a neve caía sem trégua lá fora, no entanto, o loiro ainda se questionava sobre _a escolha de Butters_ , ele pensou durante duas semanas e não queria que o cara se _arrependesse_ , ele não queria que _nada desse errado_ , ele queria que fosse _inesquecível_ , e de uma forma boa, teria sido fácil se fosse apenas sexo, apenas dois adolescentes com tesão, mas não se tratava disso, não com Butters.

Kenny queria necessariamente deixar uma marca memorável de amor, de paixão, e queria impreterivelmente ser marcado também, com a doçura picante e convidativa de Butters.

Não era só pela questão carnal, pelo sexo, que seria impreterivelmente _arrasador_ , era pelo momento, que seria só deles, que cada um levaria consigo _para sempre_ , como as outras primeiras vezes.

 

— É isso aí, vamos fazer isso finalmente. Chega de pensamentos gays, estou parecendo o Stan. — Kenny falou, se encarando no espelho quebrado do quarto ele via um sorriso sacana enfeitando seu rosto. — Vai ser _uma foda do caralho_.

 

Kenny piscou para seu reflexo e terminado o banho, vestiu uma camiseta seguida de um pulôver (presente de Natal de Kyle), puxou o zíper da calça jeans (cortesia de Stan), ajustou o capuz do velho casaco laranja, terminou de colocar o que precisava para a noite na mochila, camisinhas, lubrificantes, acessórios... “ _talvez leite condensado? Não, não... vou deixar isso a cargo do Leo”._

Não fora fácil evitar o sexo completo por todos esses anos, foram incontáveis as vezes que Kenny quis ir até o fim com algum parceiro, _Deus... foram mais vezes que poderia contar_.

Kenny saiu pela janela do próprio quarto, era noite de Ano Novo afinal e seus pais estavam na sala, bêbados assistindo algum programa enquanto esperavam a contagem regressiva da Time Square, Kevin estava trabalhando e Karen na casa de uma amiguinha onde havia calor e comida, assim como uma adequada ceia de Ano Novo, por toda South Park havia comemoração nas casas, Kyle e Stan estavam no jantar dos Marshs, onde os Broflovskis também eram convidados, Cartman e Wendy viajaram usando uma pesquisa de campo como desculpa para transarem sem perder a fama de rivais intelectuais, e Butters ficara sozinho em casa, pois os pais viajaram para visitar a avó doente.

Kenny ajustou a mochila nas costas e desenterrou os pés que se afundaram na neve com o salto dele, o loiro caminhou tranquilamente pela noite, Butters o esperava.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Quando foi avisado da viagem dos pais, Butters não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, corado e agitado procurou Kenny antes do recesso escolar e pediu que lhe fizesse companhia, Stan o convidara para a ceia de Ano Novo em sua casa, mas Butters resolveu rejeitar, tinha planos para a noite, e estar na casa de Stan não colaboraria, e ele _sabia_ que Stan também tinha seus próprios planos e não era uma noitada com os amigos, não com todos eles, apenas o Super Melhor Amigo, provavelmente.

Como sempre nenhuma família se importou com o fato do pequeno Stotch sozinho, seus pais ligavam uma vez por dia para ter certeza que ele estava cumprindo as ordens à risca e executando seus afazeres, nem suspeitavam que Butters tinha algo _especial_ programado para este dia.

E ele definitivamente tinha.

Butters esticou o lençol, havia trocado toda a roupa de cama durante a tarde, colocou toalhas limpas no banheiro e também reforçara o estoque de lubrificante, Kenny disse que traria as camisinhas, e Butter resolveu armazenar comidas de diversos tipos, tinha pizza congelada, refrigerante, e ele mesmo fez alguns muffins de nozes (os favoritos de Kenny), e alguns petiscos de parmesão, champagne roubada do estoque de seu pai, itens apropriados para uma comemoração íntima de Ano Novo, Butters gastou todo o dinheiro que fez vendendo enfeites natalinos para comprar estas coisas, e estava _feliz demais_.

Ao contrário de Kenny, Butters não tinha dúvidas nem temores, ele sabia o que queria, _sempre soube_ , ele apenas não oficializou o namoro com Kenny pois achava injusto prendê-lo a si, Kenny era selvagem e deveria ser livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas.

E hoje Butters daria esta opção a ele.

A campainha interrompeu os pensamentos de Butters, ele deu um pulinho assustado e riu, correndo foi até o patamar da casa, abriu a porta e se jogou nos braços de Kenny.

O loiro mais alto chutou a porta com o pé, fechando-a em um som oco, Butters pressionou o corpo de Kenny contra a porta, esmagando seus lábios contra os do recém-chegado.

As mãos de Butters rodaram na nuca de Kenny, acariciando a pele fria, o capuz laranja caiu, ou Butters o puxou, ninguém sabia, pois a boca de Kenny se abriu recebendo a língua de Butters, que era frenética e faminta, os dedos de Kenny alisavam as costas de Butters ainda por cima da roupa, ele estava temeroso de tocar a pele quente com os dedos frios, mas Butters não tinha esse problema e já estavam enredando as mãos por dentro das blusas de Kenny, os dedos subindo ágeis até o peito, Butters se afastou do beijo, ergueu a roupa de Kenny e começou a distribuir beijos ali, enquanto deslizava as mãos pela borda da calça jeans de Kenny, encontrando o que queria.

— Olá, amiguinho... como vai você...? — Butters sussurrou com uma lambida rente ao ouvido de Kenny, que apenas gemeu como resposta ao apertão de reconhecimento que Butters dava em seu membro já duro. — Parece animado, Ken.

— Parece que eu estou mesmo!

Kenny mordeu os lábios e puxou as mãos de Butters, ele beijou cada um dos dedos delicados e depois passou uma mão por trás dos joelhos de Butters, a outra mão firmemente apoiada na nuca, Kenny içou o pequeno loiro e carregou-o no colo, subindo a escada no melhor estilo noiva.

Chegando ao quarto Kenny largou Butters na porta, eles se beijaram outra vez, uma continuação do beijo anterior, com línguas selvagens rodando e exigindo, Butters mordeu o lábio inferior de Kenny.

— Droga, Ken... era pra eu carregar você... afinal, _eu sou um paladino_ , caramba... — Butters disse fazendo um biquinho.

Kenny jogou a cabeça para trás rindo e expondo o pomo de Adão, ele tirou as botas de neve e largou a mochila no chão.

— Sim, tem razão, mas se eu não parasse você, ia acabar gozando nas minhas calças em poucos segundos.

Butters empurrou Kenny para a cama.

— Está tão na borda assim, Ken? — Butters perguntou lambendo os lábios, um sorriso predador surgiu, ele caminhou silenciosamente, forçando o outro a andar de costas na direção da cama, _amava quando Kenny ficava excitado_.

— Pode apostar que sim, porra!

Kenny sentiu as costas dos joelhos baterem na beira da cama e puxou Butters rente ao seu peito em um abraço sufocante, queria passar naquele abraço toda a segurança e autoconfiança necessária _até para ele mesmo_ , Butters retribuiu o abraço afundando o nariz no pescoço de Kenny.

— Você tomou banho... — Butters falou em um sussurro cheio de volúpia. — Está cheiroso.

Kenny enfiou o nariz nos cabelos muito claros de Butters e aspirou fundo.

— Você também... seu cheiro é delicioso...

Ele desceu os lábios e plantou uma mordida leve na orelha de Butters, o loiro gemeu suavemente, reagindo ao arrepio que percorreu seu corpo.

— Você não viu nada ainda, Ken...

Butters mordeu a pele exposta do pescoço de Kenny, beijando e lambendo toda a superfície dos ombros amplos dele.

— Hoje... eu quero ver tudo... — Kenny disse com a voz grave, enredando os dedos gelados por dentro da blusa de lã azul clara de Butters.

Aos poucos seus dedos deslizaram lentamente reconhecendo a pele macia e sem cicatrizes, a pele de Butters era como ele, não tinha máculas e era perfeita, quase como se fosse intocada, as mãos delicadas e pálidas, o rosto era puro e ingênuo, Kenny diria que pertencia a algum daqueles anjos que se vê nas igrejas, se ele não soubesse tudo o que aquele cara rastejando para cima dele era capaz de fazer, com as mãos, a boca, e aquele corpo pecaminoso.

— Mais velhos tem prioridade... — Butters disse com um sorriso levado.

Ansioso ele puxou a barra da blusa de Kenny, inteligentemente puxou todas as três peças ao mesmo tempo, um calafrio cruzou todo o corpo de Kenny e não era por causa do frio, ele suspirou alto quando Butters fechou a boca distribuindo beijos molhados no seu peito sardento, os beijos evoluíram rapidamente para mordidas suaves, uma leve pressão de dentes, e sem que Kenny percebesse Butters já havia o empurrado para a cama, ele estava totalmente deitado e só percebeu quando abriu os olhos e encarou o teto azul claro do quarto de Butters.

Flutuando acima de Kenny, Butters decidiu que a vista de cima era maravilhosa, e aproveitou para despertar todos os tipos de expressões no rosto sardento de Kenny, o loiro pequeno desceu os lábios fazendo uma trilha de beijos úmidos, por fim depositou um no osso da cintura, enfiou a língua no buraco do umbigo de Kenny e sorriu quando o loiro gemeu alto, Butters deslizou por cima do corpo entregue e beijou-o longamente, um beijo de reconhecimento e desejo, um beijo secreto destinado apenas àqueles que estão _apaixonados_.

Kenny segurou Butters pela cintura, ele era um pequeno demônio, tocando-o, provocando-o, enlouquecendo-o... Kenny sabia que Butters _gostava de dominar_ , realmente gostava de controlar, ter Kenny subjugado fazia parte de suas fantasias de infância desde que brincavam de heróis, quando Professor Chaos capturava e sujeitava Mysterion a sua vontade, Kenny sempre aproveitou muito, e logicamente não deixou barato, muitas vezes retribuiu capturando Chaos e torcendo-lhe os mamilos até que Chaos implorasse misericórdia.

Mas neste momento Kenny sentia os lábios de Butters tocando suas coxas nuas, em algum momento suas calças jeans haviam sido retiradas, a cueca também estava longe de ser vista, mas Kenny estava ocupado demais para perceber, pois a boca de Butters se aproximava rapidamente da virilha de Kenny, ele percebeu a intenção e gemeu condenado.

— AHH~~ Puta... merda, Leo...

Os olhos azuis límpidos de Butters o encaravam divertidos, enquanto os lábios deliciosamente vermelhos  eram como morangos silvestres, apetitosos e suculentos, e agora contornavam o pênis de Kenny, Butters fechou os olhos empurrando o membro rijo até o fundo da garganta, Kenny precisou morder os lábios com força absurda para não gozar de imediato, Butters deslizou o pênis tirando-o inteiro da boca e ainda rodou a língua na ponta, brincando e dando pequenos beijos de borboleta, enquanto ele manipulava os testículos com aquelas mãos macias como as de uma fada.

Kenny se ergueu nos cotovelos, ele _precisava_ assistir a tudo, estava extasiado, seu pênis formava uma gota de líquido perolado, os olhos de Butters estavam escuros, ele lambeu os próprios lábios e se aproximou de Kenny, beijando outra vez, a língua exigente agora, o beijo era voraz, a temperatura entre eles começava a se elevar rapidamente, Kenny experimentou seu próprio gosto nos lábios de Butters e isso só serviu para deixar seu tesão ainda mais eloquente.

Num jogo de corpo, Kenny virou a posição e aproveitando de sua agilidade, colocou Butters abaixo dele, assim ele percebeu que o rosto de Butters estava corado, seu corpo estava quente e havia uma ereção impressionante por baixo da calça confortável que Butters usava.

— Você está muito vestido, sabe disso, não sabe? — Kenny falou num sopro direto no ouvido de Butters.

Butters estremeceu, Kenny começou a descartar as peças lentamente, Butters fechou os olhos pronto para sentir sua carne pressionada, nua e quente, contra a pele de Kenny.

— Oh... mas... você vai resolver isso agora, não vai?

— É o que nós, os heróis, fazemos, certo?

O sorriso malicioso de Kenny surgiu exatamente como Butters esperava, os dedos calejados escorregaram pelo peito de Butters, os polegares pressionaram na cintura até quase deixar uma marca, e então Kenny enredou as mãos por baixo do corpo de Butters e o elevou até que seus lábios alcançassem os mamilos rosados, ele fechou os dentes ali e Butters não pôde controlar o grito que simplesmente irrompeu de seus lábios.

— AHHH... HMMM, Ken...

O som funcionou como um novo impulso, Kenny cobriu os lábios de Butters com os seus, enquanto sua mão trabalhava, seus dedos pressionavam o mamilo, eventualmente a boca de Kenny desviava e beijava o pescoço de Butters, a outra mão estava fixa na nuca para que o pequeno loiro não fugisse, ele ondulava o corpo, sem saber se queria fugir dos toques de Kenny, ou se queria de fato ir ao encontro deles.

Kenny se afastou, espalhando Butters na cama novamente, ele puxou a calça e as meias, Butters sentou-se, seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa, mas eram predatórios, eles trocaram um sorriso cheio de promessas quando Butters empurrou Kenny para o colchão novamente.

— Caralho... você realmente vai fazer isso...

— Você está com medo, Ken? — A voz de Butters era suave e carinhosa, mas estava carregada de erotismo, Kenny estremeceu. — Eu ainda nem acredito que você nunca fez isso... é como descobrir que Papai Noel existe, afinal.

Kenny sorriu encantado.

— Mas, cara... Papai Noel realmente existe... ao menos aqui em South Park. — Ele respondeu, então cobriu os olhos com o braço. — E não... não estou com medo... apenas... um pouco nervoso...

— Nós não vamos nos machucar... eu não vou machucar você. — Butters falou dobrando os joelhos de Kenny. — Não é tão diferente de tudo o que fizemos...

Butters puxou uma embalagem de lubrificante, ele derramou uma quantidade significativa em seus dedos.

— Eu sei, porra... também não vou machucar você... Mas... Leo... — Kenny chamou inseguro. — Eu sou uma _princesa virgem_...

Eles riram juntos, Butters se aproximou colando os lábios rapidamente.

— Ken, eu quero isso, okay? Tenha certeza de me avisar se estiver doendo, ou algo assim... Podemos trocar de lugar, de posição... você sabe... vilões sempre se _fodem_ no fim, não é?

Butters explicou, o erotismo pingava de suas palavras, a voz se tornara mais profunda, era um lado dele que Kenny amava, seus dedos sutis já estavam brincando no buraco de Kenny, e era difícil para o outro se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa se não a vontade de rebolar naquele contato.

— Não... quero que você me foda... Ahhh... Leo... — Kenny gemeu.

O lubrificante escorreu pelo traseiro de Kenny e Butters experimentou colocar o primeiro dedo, só a ponta, Kenny pousou a mão no próprio pênis, em busca de contato para aliviar a ansiedade que começara a surgir, ele conseguiu dar dois golpes curtos até que Butters apanhou-o com a mão livre, e segurou o pênis firmemente.

— Assim não tem graça... — Butters disse com um sorriso meigo.

Ele continuou segurando a mão de Kenny firmemente, enquanto colocava o dedo ainda mais fundo, em seguida acrescentou um segundo dedo, brincando, reconhecendo, Kenny rebolou, seus olhos azuis brilhavam em expectativa.

— Uhmmm... Mais... Ahhh...

Kenny ronronou, tentando empurrar o pênis na mão de Butters, ou tentando se empurrar nos dedos dele, Butters sorriu.

— Calma... não é como se você fosse morrer amanhã, Ken... — Butters respondeu colocando o terceiro dedo, Kenny gritou.

— AHHH!!! Hmmm... Porra... você nunca sabe quando vai morrer, cara...lho...— Kenny disse, sua respiração já entrecortada. — ...é a porra de South Park aqui, não é...

Butters moveu os dedos novamente, olhos fixos nos olhos de Kenny, ele rebolou vigorosamente e gritou novamente.

— Aí... puta... merda, continue bem aí... — Kenny exigiu entredentes.

Butters empurrou os três dedos e os separou ligeiramente, ele sentiu uma saliência e tocou ali novamente, Kenny reagiu, sua feição repleta de prazer, o pênis pulsando e pingando pré-semen, a visão era tão perfeita que Butters passou alguns instantes tocando naquele mesmo local para poder memorizar bem a imagem de Kenny entregue e rodando o traseiro rente aos seus dedos.

De repente Butters puxou os dedos e Kenny lamentou, sentindo-se vazio e largado, Butters se acomodou de joelhos entre as pernas abertas de Kenny, ele puxou a mochila e dela tirou uma tira de camisinhas, destacou um pacote e abriu com cuidado, encarando Kenny Butters se aproximou, plantou um beijo cálido em seus lábios.

— Você está bem...? — Ele falou baixinho.

Kenny queria gritar, mas respirou fundo.

— Não... quero que você enfie esse pau enorme dentro de mim em cinco segundos, Stotch... cinco segundos, ou eu vou gozar só com o atrito do ar...

— Também quero meter o mais rápido possível... Ken, você tem noção de o quanto _você_ está delicioso, se oferecendo assim pra mim...? Me pergunto quantas pessoas imaginariam isso...

Kenny puxou Butters para um novo beijo, quente e acachapante, ele afundou a língua até o fundo da garganta do loiro menor, mordeu os lábios e rosnou.

— Por que caralhos alguém imaginaria isso... Leo... fode logo antes que me declare e essas porras gays...

Butters sufocou, seu corpo todo ficou rígido por um momento, então ele relaxou quando Kenny tomou dele o preservativo e começou a desenrolar, não sem antes dar uma boa olhada naquele que ele considerava um dos mais lindos pênis que ele já vira na vida.

Ele puxou Butters em um novo beijo, o outro abriu a boca recebendo a língua de Kenny e cegamente tocou com a ponta do pênis a entrada, ele se empurrou devagar, mas Kenny o puxou contra si e Butters se deixou levar, o corpo caindo por cima de Kenny, o membro entrando muito rápido, pois o local estava escorregadio e aberto pelo trabalho muito bem feito de preparo, Kenny murmurou lamentos sentindo-se cheio e completo.

— Nossa... Ken... deus...

Butters mordia os lábios, a vontade era de se empurrar sem dó, mas Kenny estava fazendo isso, ele se movia ondulando o corpo, Butters mal empurrava os quadris, as coxas batendo na parte de baixo da bunda de Kenny, ele colocou as mãos, uma em casa lado da cintura de Kenny e o puxou para si, começando golpes curtos, rodeado do calor esmagador de dentro de Kenny.

Ambos gemeram quando Kenny fez um movimento mais brusco, ele estava impaciente, mas ao abrir os olhos percebeu que estava também encantado, ele observou Butters o segurando fortemente, como que para evitar que Kenny pulasse e se empurrasse sem permissão outra vez, o corpo de Butters era perfeito, branco impecável, ágil e esbelto, inacreditavelmente forte para alguém tão pequeno, Kenny observou o rosto corado, os lábios pareciam morangos maduros prontos para serem devorados, os músculos suaves, os ombros estreitos, mas ainda viris... Kenny queria guardar esta imagem gravada a ferro na retina.

— Ken... você é incrível, sabia... tão quente... Ah, Ken... te quero tanto...

Os golpes aumentaram e Kenny estava murmurando palavras desconexas agora, ele falava várias frases sem sentido às quais Butters respondia com sussurros incoerentes, tudo estava girando rapidamente, o calor estava esmagando qualquer ideia de lógica, tudo era sobre os movimentos e a libertação deles, Butters ainda rosnou o nome de Kenny, com desespero e reverência, antes de mergulhar novamente beijando Kenny de forma delirante, seguindo a onda de prazer, que atirou ambos em um estado de torpor ofegante.

 

— Você está bem? — Butters perguntou depois de um minuto.

Ele se afastou e ergueu Kenny levemente averiguando se não havia nada de errado, suspirou aliviado ao ver que a região estava íntegra, apesar de inchada, Kenny puxou o rosto dele e acariciou-o eles se encararam felizes, Butters se afastou levemente e puxou o preservativo cheio, então deu um nó na ponta e desprezou-o na lixeira embaixo da cama, Kenny ainda sentia o pênis latejando negligenciado, Butters tocou-o delicadamente.

— Parece que sim... estou bem, Leo... só o meu pau ingrato que ainda parece insatisfeito. — Kenny respondeu com um beicinho.

— Sabe, Ken... eu ainda não terminei... — Butters declarou apanhando outro preservativo.

Um sorriso diabólico surgiu no rosto de Kenny, mas ele arregalou os olhos quando Butters deslizou o preservativo no comprimento do seu pênis e apertou o lubrificante, deixando o membro de Kenny totalmente coberto de uma camada generosa, completamente lambuzado, Kenny não teve tempo de reagir, Butters se posicionou descendo os quadris e se encaixando perfeitamente no membro de Kenny, como se fosse uma peça que estivera fora do lugar e agora formava uma cena completa.

— Ahhh... Ken... isso... nossa... como não fizemos isso antes...

Kenny estava arrebatado, em êxtase assistia Butters se movendo sobre ele, o calor causando asfixia e seu pau estava sendo esmagado dentro de Butters, o pequeno demônio sorria docemente com as mãos apoiando-se para trás, ele rodou na ponta do pênis de Kenny e começou uma cavalgada que Kenny tentou conter a todo custo, Kenny se acomodou na posição sentado e puxou o corpo de Butters rente ao seu rosto, de forma que o pênis longo do pequeno loiro pudesse tocar os lábios de Kenny toda a vez que Butters se afastasse.

A dança era surreal, Kenny estava prestes a gozar, sua consciência já havia desaparecido a muito tempo, ele tinha os cinco sentidos repletos de Butters, os gemidos altos proferidos na voz profunda cravejada de prazer selvagem, a visão magnífica de Butters entregue ao desejo, o gosto do pau de Butters na sua boca, o cheiro adocicado no ar, e por fim a carne macia que Kenny apertava com os dedos até marcar.

— Ahhhh... Ken... vou gozar... outra vez... — Butters falou entredentes. — Não chupe... está atrapalhando meus movimentos...

Kenny afastou o rosto contrariado.

— Mas, porra.. seu pau é doce como uma sobremesa deliciosa...

Como resposta Butters se empurrou mais forte, praticamente pulando no colo de Kenny, uma cena adorável, Kenny sentia seu coração inflar e não era só por causa da quantidade absurda de sangue correndo em suas veias.

— Leo... eu _amo você_...

Ele mesmo segurou a cintura de Butters e o puxou para si, manipulando o corpo gracioso, e então assistiu um jato de líquido branco jorrar da ponta do pênis de Butters e escorrer direto para sua barriga, quente e pegajoso, Kenny quis lamber imediatamente.

— Eu também... _amo você_ , Ken...

Butters falou com olhos abertos e brilhantes, e nesse momento Kenny não pôde se conter, ele gozou, longos jatos de sêmen sendo expelidos, e assim como era impossível conter o esperma, a língua de Kenny também resolveu criar vida própria.

— Leo... eu quero... — Kenny começou ainda manipulando lentamente o corpo de Butters contra seu pênis, o jorro de esperma continuava. — ... que você seja _só meu_...

Ele percebeu que era uma besteira assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, Butters arregalou os olhos o encarando, parecia surpreso, Kenny não podia parar o fluxo que saía de seu membro, nem as palavras que deixavam sua boca.

— Porra, Leo... eu tinha que derramar minhas tripas aqui... queria me declarar há tempos... eu preciso...

Butters cobriu os lábios de Kenny com um dedo, sorrindo ofegante.

— Eu também quero... que você seja _meu_... vamos descobrir como isso vai funcionar... nós dois... _um namoro_...

Eles se beijaram, um beijo lento, _fantástico_ , cheio de amor e carinho, como se não estivessem cobertos de porra e suor, Kenny afastou os lábios e afundou o rosto no pescoço de Butters, alguns sons vieram da rua, Kenny ergueu os olhos para o relógio notando que passara de meia-noite.

— Feliz Ano Novo... namorado...

Butters riu pelo nariz e plantou um beijinho no alto dos cabelos loiros de Kenny.

— Feliz Ano Novo, Ken... _meu_ namorado!!

Butters deitou na cama e puxou Kenny consigo, jogou um edredom em cima deles, nevava muito lá fora e eles estavam totalmente felizes um nos braços do outro, desfrutando do cansaço delicioso do pós-coito.

Várias novas primeiras vezes, todas incríveis.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estou passando todas as minhas fics de South Park para o AO3, espero que tenham gostado desta!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
